


My pack

by Kindred



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World, Breeding, Dark Owen Grady, Dinosaurs have taken over, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, InGen are gits, M/M, Omega Gray Mitchell, Omega Zach Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Owen never said he was a good man, he was raised by InGen after all as a project so what is he going to do with who runaway omegas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> went off onto a strange path, still with the idea of Owen as a Genetic experiment

The world has gone to pot, dinosaurs finding their way to the mainland they grew and spread quickly before they could stop them. InGen had come up with a plan to help all cities that have their one of their lab in the area. To build a large wall around the city area to protect them from the new dawn of the dinosaurs, many who lived out of the safety of the walls were on their own. 

Owen Grady lived out of the safety of the walls of any city; he wanted nothing to do with InGen after what they have done to him. 15 years since he escaped InGen’s labs and he still had nightmare about what he went though as one of InGen’s lab rats. The alpha sighed as he finished eating and his girls were happily out hunting leaving him to drop off to sleep on the old cot he found. He was hiding in an old warehouse his girls were happy enough down on the ground floor and they could come and go as they please while Owen would take the old offices that he made up for his den. 

Falling on to his cot he laid there and looked up at the roof looking at the patch job he had done earlier that day because of the rainy season was coming. Owen sighed he was feeling restless in need to rut the only problem is the lack of omegas, that bothered him over the years the amount of Omegas have fallen and families have took to hiding their omega children just to keep them safe from alpha like Owen. Falling into a deep sleep wasn’t uncommon for him during a rut without an omega there he just become moody and restless and then for some reason a sleepy, his body exhausted.

The older teen knelt by a try and looked at the large building, it was part covered by creeper vines and the tree growing though the building. “Z…Zach I’m tired.” The smaller male whispered. Turning around he looked down at the curly haired blonde he was dirty but then again so was he, covered in mud clothes torn scratches on their faces and body. He was tired himself his heat not far off he need to eat and rest as much as he could.  
“We will have a look in here see if it’s safe.” He told him with a smile. Standing up he took his brother’s hand and they walked up to the tall warehouse. They found a hole in the wall and crawled inside; Zach helped Gray to stand up as they walked into centre of the building.

They saw a camp fire or what was left of it and some cooked meat (God know what?) on spits. They walked over to it the smell controlling their every movement. “Come on let’s eat, we don’t know whoever built his fire will come back.” Picking up the stick and the chunks of charred meat and started to eat it. Their eyes light up with delight of the taste of food on their tongues their bodies feeling warmer with every mouthful and new energy filling their core. 

Lost in their heaven they didn’t see the three large Velociraptors enter the building from the door and placed the dead zebra on the ground. They moved around the two boys hissing to each other. Zach stopped eating and turned his head to look around him seeing the four dinosaurs around them. “G…Gray looked.” He whispered, the younger boy stopped eating and looked around and whimpered.   
“Velociraptors.” 

Owen woke up with already on his feet a knife in his hand as he looked around his room he wasn’t sure what woke him but it made him grumble as he dropped the knife. There as a scream and hisses grabbing the knife again he walked out of the door and stood on the top of the stairs and spotted his Velociraptors pinning down two trespassers. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and the raptors pulled away from the two boys on the ground. Owen raised an eye brow as he looked at the boys “Good girls.” He told them, as he jumped over the railings and land right in front of them.

Zach eyes widen as he saw the man jump down and land on his feet, kicking up dust before he stood tall and straight as he walked over to them. Both Zach and Gray pushed themselves up against the wall of the old warehouse and huddle together as they stared at the alpha. Owen stopped inches from them and looked at them, he caught their scent and shivered as he breathed in their scent and growled at the two omegas. It’s been a long time since he seen or even smelt omega with InGen taking the omegas for breeding hybrids like himself, it was rare to find one omega but two. His head twitched as he took them in, he growled as he reached out and pulled both them up. “GET OFF!” The older of the two snarled as he tried to claw at Owen’s hand while the younger one tried to hit him. He snarled at them making them freeze as he pulled the younger boy up and sniffed his scent and shivered before turning to the older boy and did the same thing again. He could smell the start of his heat and again h shivered as he buried his nose into Zach’s throat and breathed in his scent and growled before pulling back, they were brothers.

Owen still had his hands in their shirts and dragged them up the stairs to his bed room “Go and hunt.” He told the raptors they made a noise as they ran out of the warehouse .Owen smiled he will need to stock pile he had two omega one is about to go into heat and the youngest one needs food to grow before his heat kicks in. He pushed them into the room and a shut the door behind him before looking at them as the older Omega warps his arms around his brother in protection.   
“W…Whatever you want takes it from me, please don’t hurt my brother.” The older boy says Owen chuckles and shook his head.   
“Relax kid I maybe desperate for an omega but I’m not about to take either of you.” He told them. They do relax a little but they are still weary of the older alpha and the way he stands there as if he was king of alphas.

Owen took note of their clothes, dirty light grey shirt and trousers he see the logo of InGen and he tilts his head as he walked over to them and pulled their head down and looks at the back of their necks. “HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Zach snarled as he pulled away from the older man. Owen chuckled as he stood a step back the smell almost driving him crazy.  
“You escaped from InGen.” He told them, it wasn’t a question it was a statement. Gray looked at Zach who was still frowning as he held onto the smaller omega. “I’m not going to take you back there.” He said.   
“Z…Zach.” Gray whispered, he was scared of the alpha and Gray couldn’t blame him.   
“Shhh it’s okay.” He whispered as he kissed the top of his brother’s head before turning to Owen. “Y…Yes we escaped from the centre a week ago.” Owen nodded as his hand went to his shoulder where he remembered his tracking chip before he ripped it out.   
“Your chips?” He asked “Have you removed them.” Silly question he could smell their blood, but they turned around to show the blood stains on their shoulder.   
“What are you going to do to us? I mean if you’re not going to…”

Owen grinned as he picked up two cups and filled them with water before handing it to them, he watched then snatched the water and down it quickly. He needs to find clothes for them so that other won’t figure out that they came from InGen and sell them back to them. “Oh don’t get me wrong I am planning mate with both of you, but you need to trust me first don’t you. You see you aren’t going to survive out there for long without an alpha, and with your escaped from InGen they will be looking for you two. Here with me you will be safe my girls protect me and they will you.”   
“Zach.” The curly haired boy whimpered as he buried his face into his brother’s chest.   
“Shhh Gray I got you.” He whispered as he ran his fingers though his brother’s hair hoping to calm him as he looked back at Owen. The alpha was leaning against the door the only way out of this office that doubles now as a bed room. “Are you saying that you will let us stay with you and you will feed us keep us sheltered and safe, but only if we agree to mate with you at some point?” He asked,   
“In a nut shell.” Zack looked down at his brother; who was tumbling in his arms.   
“Gray is only 14, we escaped from InGen because of a man there called Hoskins he was trying to drug us.” He whispered. Owen growled at the name Hoskins “He drugged me my heat its due but I got Gray out of there before he could do the same.” He said looking sad, he knew that he will need someone for his heat and the only choice he has now if this strong, musk smelling alpha.

The alpha now stood in front of them and hooked his finger under the older omega’s chin and got him to look up at him. They looked at each other for a long time before the alpha pulled them into his arms. Both of omegas were stiff in the alpha’s arms before the man’s scent relaxes “Shhhh I won’t let him harm you, your mine.” Gray looked at his brother and held his hand. “Now let’s get you both feed and clothed. You can’t wear those.” He told them.   
“Thank you…alpha.” Zach whispered as he kept his head lowered.   
“Yes thank you alpha.” Gray copied; Owen chuckled and kissed them both on the top of their heads quickly.   
“My good omegas.”


	2. Chapter 2

He eyed the omega as they stripped out of their InGen clothes; he watched them carefully as he mapped out the bodies burning it to his mind. It will be a long wait for before he is allowed to claim them, but with Zach heat on its way, he is sure that he will have the older Omega quickly enough. He wonders if he could get his hands on some suppressants for Gray that will make the trembling child happy and more likely to trust him. He hummed to himself as he watched them, seeing the wounds on their shoulders where they cut out their tracking chips. “Hey boy’s put these on, they will be a little big for you, but until I find some your size they will have to do.” 

He threw the clothes at them and both boys caught them and looked at the shirt and cargo trousers and jeans. “Thanks.” The older omega said, as he pulled the on the jeans and then the T shirt, Gray put on the T-shirt and sighed as it fell to his knees.   
“As I said kid it will have to do.” Owen grinned at him; Gray blushed slightly as he slipped on his cargo trousers and grabbed a worn belt that Owen threw at them as well. “But to make up for you looking like a girl here.” Again Gray’s cheeks turned a bright red as he blushed madly as he took the small white pill bottle and looked at it.  
“How did you get these?” Gray asked, his eyes wide, Zach frowned and looked over his brother’s shoulders and blinked down at it.   
“Suppressants?” The older omega gasped, he looked up at him and blinked.   
“Don’t be so shocked that I have that, I normally use them to trade with others. But as you’re a pup still you will need them more and you once your heat has passed.” Zach frowned and looked at him, Owen saw the hope in his eyes that he could take them and stop his oncoming heat. “I know you don’t want to go through with your heat Zach but if they drugged you then these won’t work. All it will do is confusing your body.” Owen stroked the side of his face seeing the sad look in the Omega's eyes. “Once your heat is over and we smell no changes you can start taking it,” Owen told him with a soft smile and kissed the top of Zach’s head and then Grays.

Zach forced a smile on his face and took the bottle from Gray and took the lid off before and taking out one pill and handing it to his brother. “Gone take it, you’re too young to be dealing with an alpha in a rut.” He smiled weakly. Gray looked at it in his hand the small of color pills in the palm of his hand.   
“You shouldn’t have to go through it alone.” The curly blonde whispered, Zach sighed and got onto his knees and cupped his brother’s face still seeing those frighten eyes looking back at him.   
“Owen is a good alpha, even if he isn’t a good man.” Owen huffed a chuckle in the corner of the room…the kid isn’t wrong… “He won’t touch you until you’re ready and you are not ready.”   
“But are you?” The boy asked, Zach leaned back for a moment and blinked in shock at the question.   
“I’m 17.”   
“That doesn’t answer my question.” The pup whimpered as he buried his face into Zach’s chest.  
“I am ready as I am going to be.” He looked at Owen who just watched the pair, yes there is a little bit of guilt bubbling in his gut but what he told Zach was the truth no suppressant in the work would stop his heat.

Pushing himself off the wall he walked over to the window to see his girls tearing into a pig they found. He looked back at the two omegas “I should mark you as my omegas it will keep some alphas away from both of you.”   
“I thought alpha’s only bite during knotting?” Gray asked as he untangled himself from his brother.   
“That is a mating bite, this is just… a marking of a pack.” He ran his fingers through the young teen’s hair.   
“Will it hurt?” He asked  
“Yes, I will bite you on the arm for this and when we mate little one it will be on your through.” He purred as he ran a finger down his neck. The omega shivered and let out a small whimper. He then picked lifted up Gray’s arms and pulled the sleeves back up to his elbow and looked at his arm, Zach held onto Gray and watched the alpha as he kissed the pale skin before sinking his teeth into his arm. 

His brother didn’t make a sound as he buried his face into his chest as his other hand twisted in his shirt. Owen pulled his teeth out of his arm and then licked the bite catching the blood droplets “Good pup.” Owen purred softly as he pulled him into his arms and nuzzled his throat before turning to his Zach, holding out his hand to him. Swallowing a thick lump in his throat he took the alpha’s hand and let himself be pulled into his arms. He did the same thing as he did o Gray and kissed the skin before he sunk his teeth into the skin, he let out a sob as he used his other hand to bite down as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

He pulled Zach into his arms and sat on the floor with the omega as they whimpered as they held their arm. “I’m sorry it hurts.” He told them as he rubbed their backs, Zach moved his good arm and open Gray hand and took out the tablet and held up to his lips. The green eyed boy opens his mouth and took the table and swallowed it as his brother ran his finger through his hair.


End file.
